1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a protective cover and in particular to a protective cover and a method of manufacturing the protective cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers purchasing an electronic device, such as an expensive smart phone, use the electronic device with a separate protective cover mounted on the electronic device in order to protect the exterior of the electronic device and to maintain a secure grip on the electronic device. Such a protective cover is formed of a material that has a suitable texture. The protective cover is configured in a manner to allow folding, so that when the electronic device is used, an opening/closing part of the protective cover is opened to expose a display (e.g., a touch screen), and when the electronic device is not used, the opening/closing part is closed to cover the display, thereby protecting the entire electronic device. However, such a protective cover focuses only on the protection of the electronic device and is inadequate in improving the aesthetics of the electronic device due to limitations in the material that is used.